The New Republic
Born Out of the Empire The New Galactic Republic was founded by Emperor Ducau Zaoku, of the Galactic Empire, in early 0 BBY during the heat of the Galactic Civil War. Emperor Zaoku managed to control the galactic media and populace into thinking that the Civil War and Rebellion were dying down, and downplayed it to the max. Soon, however, the Emperor couldn't downplay the Rebellion and its goal to restore democracy because of massive uprisings throughout multiple major Imperial worlds. So, in an gesture of peace and humility, he reorganized the Empire into the New Republic; handing all power over to the Inner Council until the new government was fully established. This turn of events caught everyone off guard, especially the Rebel Alliance. It's main purpose was to paint the Rebels' movement as radicalism and extremism, and slowly convey to the public that the Rebel leaders were evil and wanted all the power in the Galaxy. When Gial Ackbar was elected President of the Rebel Alliance, he immediately halted all military efforts against the New Republic, knowing that Zaoku was playing some sort of game. Soon, Zaoku was banished by the Inner Council and this was the beginning of the galactic super-power slowly opening its arms to the people. The first President of the New Republic was Serinna Vylantis, and the first Vice President was Gial Ackbar. Both elected in 0 BBY by the Inner Council and Republic Congress (along with the General Populace Vote). Government Structure Executive Branch Upon the Empire's transition into the New Republic, the Inner Council was the ruling and governing body that maintained order and carried out necessary functions as the New Constitution was finalized. This Inner Council was made up of; Khen Su, Selena Vataris, Naveeneo Kariin, Kovo Karacta, and Serinna Vylantis. After fully transitioning from the Empire, the Office of the President and Vice President became the main positions of power in the New Republic's executive branch. The President being the commander-in-chief of the Armed Forces, and also Head of State and Government. The Vice President is just a secondary role, ready to act as President in case of the actual President's removal from office in any way. The Vice President is the official President of the Senate and carries out day-to-day functions of Senate hearings. Advising the President is the Provisional Council. This board of officials are appointed by the President and are the following offices; Secretary of Galactic State, Secretary of Health, Secretary of Inner Security, Secretary of Defense, Secretary of Commerce, Secretary of Agriculture, Secretary of Industry, and Secretary of Environmental Protection. Legislative Branch The legislative branch of the New Republic is the Republic Congress; composed of two houses, the Galactic Senate and Galactic House of Deputies. The Senate is composed of one senator from each of the 1,383 sectors in the New Republic (as of 0 ABY). The Galactic House of Deputies is composed of 3,873 Representatives from the 1,383 sectors. The number of Representatives varies on each sector; the sector with a large population has more Representatives than a sector with a small population. For example, Corellia has 24 Representatives compared to Bespin's 6. The Congress' mains objectives are to pass and enforce laws, can declare war, maintain galactic peace between Republic and non-Republic systems, and also create committees to handle smaller affairs varying from trade to discrimination among star systems. Senators can serve up to five terms of six years each, and Representatives can serve up to ten terms of two years each. Judicial Branch The Judicial Branch of the New Republic is the same Supreme Court that was introduced during Chancellor Zaoku's tenure from 17 BBY to 3 BBY. Formerly known as the ''New ''Supreme Court, this Court has far more power in judicial dealings that were once held by the old Galactic Senate. There are eight Adjudicators, with one Chief Adjudicator. Adjudicators are appointed by the President and must be approved by a 2/3 majority in the Senate. Adjudicators can serve for lifetime, or upon personal resignation. The sole duty of the Supreme Court is to make sure no law or no government official disobeys or disenfranchises the New Constitution.